


[Podfic] Once More With Feeling by Aviss

by CompassRose, Djapchan, Ecchima, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), MistbornHero, sobieru, sPODghetti (RainingPrince), Vodka112, Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/sPODghetti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: Sanji is given a second chance to set things right. And a third. And a fourth…A Multivoice Podfic
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once More With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63292) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Clean version (h m s) - [Folder link](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1kDc7MFJywBDjvW59l3x7CH45V9J8YCOI?usp=sharing)

Intro, prologue & Day 1 (32m 21s)

Day 2 (19m 48s)

Day 3 (18m 45s)

Day 4 (18m 56s)

SFX Version to follow - [teaser link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oiLwQ-I5UufCNr6xGVuJMLPEeXUmgc8K/view?usp=sharing)

CREDITS

vodka112 - reader, editor, cover artist

CompassRose as Death

Djapchan as Zoro

god of laundry baskets as Robin

sPODghetti as Brooke

sobieru as Luffy

mistbornhero as Usopp

Ecchima as Chopper

Vodka's thoughts: Thank you to Aviss for giving permission to podfic their work. To the cast, thank you for lending your voice to this project. Everything sounds 1000x more awesome than before!

I meant to post this work in its entirety by Christmas Eve, ala Nightmare Before Christmas. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. I will be updating as fast as I can. Expect an SFX version sometime next year.

Enjoy!


	2. Day 4 Update

[Day 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BstzUh4lGpAHMfWtBgQd8W3rH3Hho6ZQ/view?usp=drivesdk) (18m 56s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will keep on adding chapters till this podfic gets done💪😎


End file.
